Waiting
by 666random4life
Summary: AU where Toshinori, Hizashi, and Shota all attend UA during the same time. Only, Hizashi and Shota are in the same class, Toshinori is two grade levels below. However now they are teachers at UA High School, those times don't matter anymore... Right? Fanfic contains many flashbacks. EraserMight (unsure of ship name).


"Hey! Shota!"

The boy named Shota Aizawa turned to look behind him at who called his name. His right eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he continued walking. Holding the tray with his food on it he reached his table and placed the tray on the table as he sat down.

"Shota, don't go ignoring me!" Two hands were now on the table where Shota sat as the male who slammed his hands there sang the words. But was it really sung? To Aizawa it was a screech that could cause him to lose his hearing, and it suddenly went too high pitched.

"Honestly…" Shota sighed. "What do you want Hizashi?" He looked up at Hizashi only to see he wasn't looking at him. Shota followed Hizashi's line of sight with his own eyes to see only a blonde person surrounded by his fellow students.

They both could hear what was being said to the blonde student.

"Hey, you're the kid who got first place in the exam right?!"

"I was in the same arena as you! You were amazing!"

"You defeated that robot so quickly!"

"What the heck is your quirk!"

"You're so cool!"

Those were the only things the two could hear from the crowd of people. Everything else was unclear. They couldn't even hear what was said by the person stuck in the middle.

Shota glared at the blonde hair, for that was all he could see of the person.

Hizashi glanced at Shota and then yelled, "HEYYY!" without using his quirk. Still, it was loud enough without it that all the students looked over at him with hands over their ears.

"It's Present Mic…" One of the students said.

"Now, I know you're all over this new student but you've got to give him a break. It's lunch time so let's all just eat in peace." He smiled with his eyes closed but opened them slightly for his next line. "Unless you want to be in pieces."

"Let's go," another student spoke, "I heard he's got a terrible personality. We don't want a fight on our first day."

The crowd disappeared around what Shota could now see was a blonde boy.

The boy walked over to Hizashi, "Thanks for helping me!" He smiled full of gratitude. "I'm Toshinori Yagi."

"I'm Hizashi Yamada." He noticed Toshinori look behind him at Shota and chuckled. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself, Shota?"

"No." Shota began to eat his food.

"Well Shota, Hizashi, you guys don't mind if I join you for lunch, right?" Toshinori smiled.

They both got annoyed at the same time at the use of their first names.

"Hey, kid…" Shota glared at him. "Just who are you calling Shota."

"Toshinori, right?" Hizashi smiled but was irritated. "We are your senpai. You are our kohai. Show some respect."

Shota went back to eating but before he put his food in his mouth he spoke, "Call me Aizawa."

Toshinori smiled and sat down right next to Aizawa. "Okay, Aizawa!" He looked up at Hizashi, "You're joining us too, right Senpai?"

"HEY! HEY! Don't go taking my spot!" Hizashi shouted at Toshinori.

* * *

"Shota… We have a stalker." Hizashi said as the three of them were sitting under a tree eating lunch.

"A stalker!?" Toshinori shouted shocked.

"Toshinori." Shota said calmly. When Toshinori looked over at Shota he received a flick to the head. "You're the stalker."

"But Aizawa," Toshinori stared at the two of them, "how am I a stalker?"

Hizashi almost spit out his drink at the shock Toshinori didn't realize it. "Are you serious!?"

Toshinori just wore a blank face that obviously showed he was shocked by the accusation.

Shota sighed and then yawned. "I need to sleep."

"Aizawa, you can use me as your pillow!" Toshinori then received a hit on the head by Hizashi. "Owww."

Shota just stared at him and moved to lean against the tree. He decided Toshinori didn't deserve a reply.

"Do you swing for the other side or something!? Don't go aiming for Shota!" Hizashi huffed. "Also, aren't you popular? Why not date one of the girls- or hang out with those girls instead of us third years."

"By this time next year, you'll be all alone. Make some friends in your class, Toshinori." Shota mumbled. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't take a nap with the other two being loud.

"I do have friends in my class, but it's because you guys are third years that I want to spend this time with you." Toshinori smiled brightly. "And I'm not dating any girls but I'm not as bad as you senpai."

"Huh?" Hizashi was taken aback.

"Aizawa says you've never had a girlfriend during your years here." Toshinori took a bite of his food then continued. "Don't you want a family someday?"

Hizashi glared at Shota, who had his eyes closed trying to sleep against the tree.

"Stop glaring at me." Shota didn't open his eyes as he spoke.

Hizashi sighed, "I don't think I want a family. So, I reject all girls who approach me."

"All?" Shota opened one eye.

Hizashi, frustrated that the conversation was on his lack of a dating life, decided to turn the tables. "What about you, Shota? You've never even got a girl to confess a real confession to you."

"That's true, but I do want a family someday." He had both eyes open to look at the two boys.

"You? With a wife and kids?" Hizashi had to hold back laughing at the thought of Shota dealing with all the stuff babies do.

"I would have thought you hated those kinds of things." Toshinori was shocked by it.

"I do hate those kind of things." Shota closed his eyes. "But by family I didn't mean something as specific as that. All I want is a home with a roof over my head and someone who is there with me. Someone who I care about that when I walk into our house I will be greeted before I can say I'm home. A family of just me and the person I love. Just the two of us. That's the only type of family I want." He, without noticing himself, smiled a gently and peaceful smile that neither of the boys had seen before.

Toshinori smiled back, he understood that feeling. He also knew it was something he couldn't have if he was to reach his goal. "Sounds like a fine dream to have."

Shota opened his eyes slightly looking at his friend and their kohai before falling asleep against the tree.

* * *

"Mr. Aizawa!"

"Hey, Teacher? Are you okay?"

Aizawa opened his eyes, he soon recalled where he was. He sat up, still in his sleeping bag. "What is it? I said earlier, don't disturb my nap."

"Yeah, well…" Midoriya seemed to be nervous about why they woke him up.

Iida took charge, "Class ended. All Might came in for our next class and saw you asleep. He tried waking you up but you said something along the lines of: Toshinori, you're the stalker." Iida looked down at him and explained more. "After that was said, All Might said to let you sleep a bit longer as he taught our next lesson."

"Teacher, who is Toshinori? Did you really have a stalker in the past? He's not stalking you anymore, right?!" Uraraka showed she was worried about her teacher.

Aizawa sighed, of all times he had to talk in his sleep… it was when All Might, Toshinori, was around. "Don't worry, Uraraka, I don't have a stalker..." He removed his sleeping bag and stood up. As he leaned his head left and right to stretch it he noticed blonde hair sticking out from behind the classroom's door. "Maybe." He finished the sentence he said before he stood up.

All three students were shocked and surprised by that one word.

"Go home now. Class ended, go back to your dorms." The hero Eraserhead said as he approached the door, walked out of the classroom, and out of the students' line of sight.

"Hey! WAIT! AIZAWA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The three heard All Might's cry and just stood still in the classroom.

"What just happened?" Uraraka barely could say that as she was shocked by All Might's scream.

In the teacher's lounge, where Aizawa had brought All Might, or rather Toshinori, Aizawa sat down on the couch and released his scarf from around Toshinori which pulled him from the classroom door to there.

"You could have just asked me to join you here." Toshinori said and then coughed. He wished he still had time left to turn to his powerful form but he couldn't anymore. When he got no reply he sighed and sat down next to Aizawa. "So, you're dreaming of the past?"

Aizawa looked at Toshinori. "You're sitting too close. Again."

"Oh?" Toshinori smiled, "Yeah, it's been a while since we sat next to each other like this." He paused and looked at Aizawa with the same smile. "It was back when I had just joined U.A., right?"

Aizawa nodded and leaned forward, forehead resting on his hands. "It's bad to think of the past."

"How so?" Toshinori's smile almost disappeared at the confusion that Aizawa didn't want to remember.

It went silent. Toshinori almost wished it wasn't just them in the teacher's lounge to break the silence.

With the silence continuing Toshinori decided he would speak.

"You know, back when I was just a first year, I really thought you were the coolest."

"You don't think that anymore?" Aizawa chuckled. His head was still down, letting his hair cover his expression.

Toshinori chuckled loudly, "Well you are still cool but… I think you're cute too."

Without Toshinori noticing, Aizawa tensed.

"Back then… Well you knew but still, I had a crush on you." Toshinori leaned against the couch's back and looked at Aizawa's bent back that showed he was still leaning forward. Refusing to look at Toshinori. "Being a teacher here with you, along with spending time with you, resurfaced those feelings."

Aizawa exhaled, "Why are you telling me now?" His voice sounded like he was tired. As if he really needed some sleep.

"Well," Toshinori wore a shy smile, "I could never have a family before. Having the goal and reaching the goal of becoming the number one hero, I couldn't afford to have someone I care about near me." He didn't say anything about how painful it was to lose those who stayed near him. "But I'm retired now." His smile changed to a sad one for the second he paused speaking. "I can be with someone I love now."

"Stop it."

Toshinori went quiet wearing a straight face as soon as he heard the other beg for him to stop.

"If," he began to speak hesitantly, choosing every word carefully. "If you're about to say you want to date me. You should stop right now." Aizawa stayed in the same position not moving an inch. "And if you want a family, then you should be with a woman."

"No, all I want is a home with someone there with me. Someone I love." He stopped leaning against the back of the couch and placed his hand on Aizawa's shoulder. "And that's-"

"Don't!"

Aizawa turned towards Toshinori, the hero known as All Might, and smacked his hand off his shoulder.

That was when Toshinori saw the expression on Aizawa's face.

Watery eyes, chin trembling, and an expression of pain and regret. Aizawa obviously didn't want to hear anymore. But this left Toshinori confused, he didn't understand why Aizawa was getting so upset.

Aizawa could see that he was confused, or at the very least shocked. He looked away allowing his hair to fall and become the wall between their eyes.

"I will not hear you say you want to date me. I'm currently in a relationship with someone. I have been for seven years. I've completely forgot about you and what happened in the past. I won't be caught off guard this time and let you do what you want." Aizawa said with no hesitation, not thinking before speaking.

Toshinori felt upset but spoke calmly, "How can you say you've forgotten."

"I-"

"You just had a dream about our time together today!"

Aizawa looked at Toshinori, having it be the first time he heard Toshinori raise his voice towards him. He didn't like it.

Aizawa felt his mouth go dry, but he still spoke. "I'm dating Hizashi."

Toshinori felt pathetic. He knew Aizawa took the path he should have, after all Toshinori didn't plan on dating until recently when he retired, but still it made him feel pathetic. He thought that Aizawa would wait for him, but he should have known not to make Aizawa wait so long.

The whole reason why Aizawa had that dream must have been because he's dating Hizashi, it made sense he'd be reminded of their time together.

Toshinori felt as if he couldn't smile. A smile comes from a happy heart. But his heart felt too broken to send a smile to his face. Still, with the broken pieces, he forced it. Hands gripping the baggy pants he wore, he did it. He smiled.

"He's a good guy. Seven years, huh? I hope you two are happy together." He stood up. "Well, I would say I'm sorry but I didn't say the thing like you asked." He walked away. His hand touched the door, about to open it. "Why did you bring me here?"

Aizawa, who watched Toshinori walk away, answered honestly, "To tell you that you should wake me up from my nap next time. Don't be extra nice to me, we're just coworkers…" His voice drifted off and he closed his open mouth. It didn't sound right, but it was the truth. They were nothing more. Once friends, but nothing more. They never would be anything more.

Those thoughts reverberated in both male's mind.

"Have a good day then."

"You too."

Although they were kind words, it was painful to say, like a prolong goodbye that neither were ready for.

The door opened and Toshinori left the room and Aizawa.

* * *

"What is it Toshinori?" Aizawa asked as they stood behind one of the buildings to the school.

The third years had just graduated. Hizashi disappeared having started crying about not going to see his best friend or classmates anymore, which left Aizawa all by himself. That was when Toshinori appeared and asked Aizawa for a favor.

That favor was about to be asked.

Toshinori was standing straight, tense for some reason as many thoughts floated through his mind. He said the first thing that came to mind:

"Can I have your second button!?" He shouted as he started to blush.

Aizawa was silent not understanding what Toshinori meant. "This isn't a gakuran. We wear ties…"

Toshinori's blush grew, "That's not what I meant..." He then mumbled to himself, "I thought that was how people confessed these days…"

Aizawa tilted his head wondering what the point to this talk was. He took off his tie. Holding it in a hand, he reached it out to give it to Toshinori. "You want it?" Aizawa wasn't sure why Toshinori wanted it but it didn't matter.

Toshinori looked at the tie and gave up. He took steps towards Aizawa. "Don't push me away, okay?"

Aizawa looked at the blond confused before shocked covered his face. Toshinori had kissed his lips.

Before Aizawa could even think of pushing Toshinori away, the boy who kissed him backed away.

"I like you, Aizawa!" Toshinori confessed. "I'll always like you! So, wait for me!"

Aizawa looked at the blushing boy thinking only a sentence:

 _He's serious about me._

"Sure." Aizawa released the word before thinking what it would mean for the future.

Toshinori took the tie. "Until we meet again." He walked past Aizawa while blushing to his ears.

* * *

Aizawa was watching television in his apartment. He was laying on the couch working on his laptop when he heard a familiar voice laughing.

He looked towards the TV screen.

"I'm happy to be on your show!"

It was All Might. Otherwise known during the time Aizawa and Hizashi knew him, Toshinori Yagi.

Aizawa decided now would be a good time to take a break from work on the laptop as he closed it. He wanted to watch the show. He didn't approve of many things the other male did, but he had to respect him in his heroics. Toshinori had become a brave and strong hero.

"So, tell us All Might, do you have someone special in your heart right now?" The interviewer asked.

With that personal question asked Aizawa was reminded of his graduation day.

"Just my fans." Toshinori laughed.

"So, no lover? You aren't interested in being with anyone romantically?" The interviewer wouldn't let the subject go.

Aizawa wondered what Toshinori's answer would be. As Aizawa promised, he would wait. But Aizawa knew that he couldn't wait forever, especially if Toshinori's feelings disappeared with the years that passed since they've seen each other.

"I'm sorry to say I've got no lover and as of right now I'm not interested in anyone romantically." Toshinori wore the same smile as he did when he laughed.

Aizawa just stared at the TV shocked.

A wave of regret hit Aizawa.

What had he been doing all this time? What was the point in wait for something that wasn't going to happen? Why did he do it?

Many questions surfaced besides those three. But the questions that hit him the hardest were:

How is Toshinori able to say all that with a smile?

Along with:

Did he forget what he said when Aizawa graduated?

Aizawa glared at the TV. "All Might… Toshinori… There'll be no more waiting. We won't meet again." He grabbed the remote and turned it off. Ending the show from being watched by him and ending his wait in a still world waiting for the person who loved him to return.

He forced his world to continue turning again.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Hizashi asked as he brought Aizawa coffee.

The two were at Aizawa's place, it was morning and there was no school so they could spend time relaxing together.

Aizawa looked up from his laptop and accepted the coffee. "Thanks."

Hizashi raised a brow from not getting an answer to his question. So, he made one up by speaking in a different voice. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hizashi you're so caring."

Not receiving even a chuckle Hizashi became concerned. "Is it cause nothing has been happening recently in bed?"

Aizawa sipped his coffee while glaring at Hizashi.

"Look, you've been looking really tired each night. I didn't want you to fall asleep while I-"

"Hizashi. I swear." Aizawa lowered the cup and set it on his desk. "If you finish that sentence nothing will ever happen any night."

Hizashi smirked, "You want to do that _stuff_ during the day?"

Aizawa sighed. "Back to your original question, I'm fine."

As Aizawa went back to typing on the computer, Hizashi stared at him. He didn't believe Aizawa's words were true to how he felt.

The doorbell rang.

"Hizashi, can you get it. I'm busy." Aizawa continued typing. Not even turning to look in the direction of the door or Hizashi.

Hizashi sighed and left the room. His voice as loud as ever greeted the person at the door.

"Hey! It's been a while! I'll go get him- Huh?"

Aizawa couldn't hear the words the person at the door said but he tried to ignore it and stay focus.

After a moment, he realized he couldn't hear Hizashi's voice either.

He wondered what was wrong and stood up. Heading to the place his partner was.

"A tie?" Hizashi's voice was soft and quiet as he recalled something.

"I'll go now. Thanks." It was Toshinori's voice. There was no doubt.

Aizawa stopped.

"Shota?" Hizashi was at the other end of the hallway. "What's the point of telling me to get the door if you get up a moment later?"

Aizawa didn't know what to say and then he saw it, the tie. "That's…"

"Our kohai brought it." Hizashi chuckled and held it out to Aizawa. "Reminds me about our time back at U.A."

Aizawa couldn't believe it. Toshinori kept it all this time.

He began to feel weak, he crouched down and hugged his knees.

He really had been a fool. It was more than likely that Toshinori forgot his feelings for Aizawa. So then, why…

"He's such an annoying idiot." He murmured.

"Yeah, we knew that from the moment we met him." Hizashi decided that the reaction Aizawa had was enough for him to give it up.

Hizashi took slow steps towards the crouched down teacher. "Do you remember graduation? I was bawling at the fact it was the end of our school years together. When I finally calmed down and found you to say a goodbye, you were missing your tie.

"Then when we saw each other again for the first time since then. We ate out and I asked if you were seeing anyone, I was expecting you to say yes with Ms. Joke always around you, and yet you said no. I thought that was my chance, but then you continued with something along the lines of: however, there is someone who I must wait for." Hizashi reached him and crouched down too. Taking Aizawa's hand and putting the tie in it. "And yet a year later, you weren't waiting anymore and we started dating."

Aizawa allowed the tie to be put in his hand and clutched it tightly. "You have a good memory." He looked at Hizashi.

The hero Present Mic chuckled. "Nah, I just remember things important to me. Like you."

"Are you breaking up with me or asking me to marry you?" Aizawa smiled sadly.

Hizashi wore the same smile, "I'm leaving that decision up to you. I won't hold you back, I won't push you towards him. If you need time to figure it out, I'll give you all the time you need."

Aizawa closed his eyes, inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "We both could regret this."

"I know." Hizashi's voice didn't waver.

"It'll be difficult to act normal during office hours."

"I know."

"Do you promise to not let this affect our friendship too much?"

"I promise."

Aizawa's eyes remained closed until:

"Will you forgive me for this?"

Hizashi's eyes met with Aizawa's, "I will."

Aizawa said the final words of their seven year relationship.

"Hizashi, I'm breaking up with you."

"'Kay." Hizashi broke the eye contact.

Aizawa stood up first. While staring at the ceiling he mumbled. "Sorry."

A hand grabbed the fabric of Aizawa's pants, on the side of his body below his knee. Trembling with a tight grip, Hizashi cried silently.

* * *

The sound of the keys on the laptop's keyboard being hit were the only thing to be heard in Aizawa's room.

There was no one in the room with him, no one trying to break his concentration, no one trying to make him laugh, no one flirting with him, it was just Aizawa.

Aizawa deleted the email he was writing. He couldn't find the proper words to use. He looked up at the ceiling he typed five words:

I want to see you.

He looked back at the screen and scratched his head. He didn't know how to approach his friends from his high school years anymore. The email was the only idea he could think of to talk with the one two years younger.

I need to see you.

He changed one word. It was the best thing he could think of and he sent it.

"Toshinori, you better reply quickly." Aizawa leaned back in his chair, he needed some sleep… He dozed off.

When Aizawa woke up, it was already past midnight. Aizawa did the math, 4 hours since he sent the email. He checked for a reply, nothing.

He stood up, he decided to get something to drink. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen, passing the door on the way.

Taking out a cup and filling it with water, he drank it slowly, thinking. His thoughts quickly ended after hearing something collapse from outside the door.

Lowering his cup, he set it on the kitchen counter before leaving the room and approaching the main door.

Wondering who it could be and what cause the thud, he opened it cautiously.

"To…Toshinori?" Aizawa opened the door more.

The blonde male was on the ground, on his side, sleeping or rather passed out.

Aizawa stared at the frail body on the ground. He kicked Toshinori's back. A groan escaped the blonde and so he received another kick. Another groan. So, another kick, and another, and another. Aizawa kept kicking Toshinori's back with more irritation covering his face with each kick.

"Stop…" Toshinori finally groaned a proper word. He turned his head slowly to look up at Aizawa.

Seeing the weak and tired face look up at him, Aizawa kicked his back once more. Using more strength than he used with the multiple kicks. "Old man, get up."

"OWW!" Toshinori's hands went to his back after the kick, the painful kick. He groaned and rolled over to sit up. He didn't understand why he was being kicked. He decided to avoid asking just in case he would get kicked again. He went with his second question. "And if I'm an old man, what does that make you as my senpai?" A hand placed on his back, a hand flat on the concreted ground to help him, he stood up.

"At least I don't look as old and fragile as you do." Aizawa retorted.

"Hey now- that was rather rude." Toshinori laughed at the insult. He couldn't get upset at something like appearances.

Aizawa smiled ever so lightly, but he wondered why Toshinori was outside his door at one in the morning. "Come on in, I'd rather not wake anyone up this late." He said. The door was open still as his hand had been on the knob the entire time, even as he kicked Toshinori.

Toshinori shook his head, "I only came because you needed to see me. Now that you have, I'll let you go to sleep."

"No." Aizawa quickly replied.

Toshinori didn't have time to lift his foot up to walk away after he finished talking with how quickly Aizawa replied.

"Uh…" He looked at Aizawa as he wasn't sure how to reply to it. He saw that Aizawa was determined not to let him leave, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess for a little bit."

The two went into Aizawa's home and both walked to the living room.

"Mind if I sit?" Toshinori asked standing near the couch, he was beginning to feel awkward.

"Go ahead," Aizawa replied and grabbed the cup of water he was drinking earlier. He drank it while trying to figure out what to say to Toshinori.

Toshinori sat down, he was unsure what to say, unsure what to do, and wondered many things. All the questions that floated around his head involved the word why, and though his mind came up with multiple answers, none were corrected. Or so he believed.

And then, a question appeared in his mind that made him feel awkward.

"Is Yamada sleeping?" Toshinori looked in the opposite direction of Aizawa. His left hand held his right on his lap.

Aizawa was taken aback by the sudden question and the fact that the question was about Hizashi. The water he was drinking went down the wrong pipe and he began to cough.

After a moment, he felt better and set his cup down on a table in the living room. Aizawa walked over to the couch where Toshinori sat. With each step, he was mentally preparing himself for the conversation. He sat down next to Toshinori, close enough where their arms were touching as they both sat still.

"No. It's not like he lived here with me," Aizawa sighed, still preparing to say it. "Besides, we broke up last week."

"I just assumed…" Once it registered in his head, Toshinori quickly changed from looking at the wall to look at Aizawa. "You two broke up?"

"I'm not lying. That's what happened." Aizawa made eye contact which Toshinori quickly broke.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you."

Aizawa got irritated by the words Toshinori said. He sighed and looked ahead. "You're an annoying me. Why are you being nice?"

Toshinori's eyes went to look at the side of Aizawa's face. "You want me to be mean?" He wasn't sure why Aizawa had said that. Why would Aizawa want him to be mean instead of nice?

Not changing where he was looking, Aizawa stared at the wall across from the couch. He wanted to say it, so he decided to not hold it back. "I don't want you to be a friend who is nice to me like this. I want you to be selfish." He looked at Toshinori. He continued, "I want you to still want me. I want you to say those words I wouldn't let you say. I want you to… to love me again. Even though I know you might have been trying to get rid of those feelings, I want to be with you." Aizawa chuckled as he glanced at the cup he drank all the water from. He wondered if Toshinori's feelings were all gone too. "I want you to be selfish, is what I said; however, I want you to listen to my selfish requests."

Toshinori kept his mouth closed as Aizawa revealed his feelings. When he believed Aizawa was done, Toshinori parted his lips to speak. "You are being so honest, it's unusual." He chuckled but knew he couldn't reply with something that wasn't as heartful and honest, otherwise it'd be rude towards Aizawa's feelings. His smile disappeared. "I put a terrible burden on you 12 years ago. Making you wait for me when I knew… I knew if I reached my goal as a hero I couldn't be with the person I love because they'd be in danger. I loved you, I loved the time we had together back in high school.

"When we met again, I honestly thought you hated me for never contacting you, never searching for you. I thought I had no chance. Even if that was the case, I couldn't stop admiring you. I couldn't push you out of my heart. And then I learned, you didn't wait for me. I should have expected that; however, it still hurt." He paused remembering when he heard Aizawa was dating Yamada. "I wonder if you even thought of me once during those seven years…"

Aizawa listened and he began to feel two conflicting emotions. One where he felt guilty for not waiting longer than he did. The other being that he felt betrayed that Toshinori asked him to wait for the time they could be together. As if he asked him to wait for the Cherry Blossoms to bloom in winter.

"I gave that tie back, a sign that I have loved you since before you graduated and gave it to me. But I didn't get rid of the feelings. I still love you. I wish I had a sign you loved me this entire time." Toshinori finished speaking.

Hearing he was still loved made Aizawa's heart thump loudly. Hearing the last sentence, Aizawa's heart squeezed painfully. But he didn't let it show.

Still, he tried to prove he did love him.

"Hey, don't run away, okay?" Aizawa believed those were the words Toshinori used those years ago. He leaned forward and kissed Toshinori. It was a small peck that only lasted a few seconds. But when Aizawa pulled away, he smiled. "You said something like that when we first kissed right?"

Toshinori blushed and then chuckled. "I think I said to not push away."

"It's the thought that counts." Aizawa glared at Toshinori fixing his mistake.

"Very true." Toshinori raised an arm and ruffled Aizawa's hair. "Thank you."

Aizawa smiled at the chuckle then it changed to be more mischievous. He raised both arms and ruffled Toshinori's hair.

Aizawa's hair looked less kept together than he usually had it during the day. While Toshinori's hair looked like a fluffy blonde cloud.

The two males just stared at each other's hair when they stopped and both laughed.

Aizawa cleared his throat, "So is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yes. Will you date me Aizawa?" Toshinori smiled.

Aizawa nodded, "I'd be glad to." Then Aizawa recalled something important. "But if you act romantic with me anywhere in public, I'll hit you."

Blood came out of Toshinori's mouth in shock and laughter. "Understood."

Aizawa sighed but was wearing a smile on his face. It wasn't a logical choice to break off the relationship he was content with just for something new and unpredictable. But that something was a thing he couldn't forget about even after 12 years, and the feelings with it just wouldn't disappear. He had wondered why at least a hundred times, but now with that something, now with Toshinori, he had a feeling he knew why. It was so cliché, but love never follows the logical path. Especially the form of love he felt towards Toshinori.

"How annoying." Aizawa said aloud. He looked to Toshinori, he wanted to say he loved him but there was no way he'd say that now. "It's late, you should sleep here."

Toshinori felt like he was going to cough up too much blood at the last comment by Aizawa but he somehow didn't. Instead he just stared at Aizawa, "Sure."

Love that was not there for friendship, not for family, not for anyone else. It was a form of love he felt only towards one, a retired hero named All Might. Or as Aizawa knew him as: Toshinori Yagi.


End file.
